


Stance

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Awkward Boners, F/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Riding, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: "You need to work on your stance," Allura said to him matter-of-factly, his dick twitching in his armour, and he blushed even more. It was when Alluras eyes looked him over and stopped at his crotch that he knew he was fucked.





	Stance

 All Lance could register when Allura stepped behind him was how _close_ she was, right up against him. He could feel her breast press against his back through her suit, and it sent all of the blood pumping to make his brain function went south. When he hit the floor he was already half-hard, blushing, and mildly humiliated.  
  
"You need to work on your stance," Allura said to him matter-of-factly, his dick twitching in his armour, and he blushed even more. It was when Alluras eyes looked him over and stopped at his crotch that he knew he was /fucked/.  
  
 "I- Allura, I'm sorry, I-"  
  
He fumbled, scrambling to stand up, only to stop dead in his tracks when she raised her hand in a 'stop' motion. She kneeled down to his level, looking him in the eyes with curiousity and- was that _nervousness_?  
  
"Lance," She stated, treading carefully, as if he might run at any wrong move.  
  
"Can I... help?" She asked, and Lance was sure he was going to pop a blood vessel in his face, he was blushing so hard. He stared at her in disbelief, the woman who, only months prior, wanted nothing to do with his advancements, was now kneeling in front of him and offering to get him off? He must be dreaming!  
  
"U-uh," Lance started, eloquently, and Allura spoke for him, seeing his obvious struggle.  
  
"It's alright, Lance. I _want_ to, if you'll let me," She explained to him, a hand ontop of his own as she rearranged herseld into a kneeling position on the floor of the training deck.  
  
"OK," Lance answered, after having given it some thought. He imagined the first thing she would do would be to take off his pants, or something- but instead she removed his helmet and leaned in, her face mere centimeters from his as she looked into his eyes. Her magnificently multicoloured eyes closed as her lips finally touched his, for just a moment, leaving him no time to even respond. He stared at her once more, his eyes wide, causing her to chuckle before moving in again, touching her soft lips against his and waiting for him to move. He did, eventually, after a second of just awkwardly touching lips, moving and kissing her with practice that he'd gotten during his time at the academy. He licked her bottom lip, maybe a little too soon, and she gasped in surprise, opening her mouth for him to tentatively explore.  
  
 Allura broke the kiss after a moment of teeth and tongue, eyes boring into his very soul as she climbed on top of his thighs and pushed him down into a lying position. He instictively, grabbed her thighs, clenching down on her thin limbs and bringing a small moan out from her lips. She leaned down and kissed him once more, slowly undoing his upper armour, starting at his breastplate and moving down to his arms and gloves. She broke apart from him once more, shuffling down his legs until she sat on his shins, undoing tge armour around his legs, taking off his boots last, leaving him in only his undersuit.  
  
 She crawled back up his body, unzipping her own suit as she did so, letting it fall around her hips, revealing a simple, white bra holding up her breasts.  
  
"C-can I?" Lance asked, snaking his hands up her naked waist until he reached the article of clothing. She leaned forward slightly, allowing him acces to the clasp at her back, which he struggled with for only a moment before it came undone, falling down her arms to wrest at her wrists until she took it off completely. He examined her breasts, her dark, pierced nipples, and her skin, before looking back up into her eyes. She smiled at him in reassurance, holding his hands and bringing them to her breasts, allowing him to knead at the soft flesh and tweak her nipples. She whimpered when he did so, apparently sensitive, and it spurred him on to lightly pull on her piercings, tearing a high-pitched moan from the very back of her throat.  
  
 She moved her own hands up to her head, undoing her hand and allowing it to cascade in curled rivulets down her back. Lance moved his hands back down to her hips, pulling at her suit in a silent hint for her to remove it the rest of the way. She understood, elevating herself her knees as she shuffled out of her boots and suit, Lance sitting up and unzipping his own suit, pushing it down around his hips, catching the way Allura glanced at his well-muscled torso, before he shimmied out of it the rest of the way. He took of his boxers, too, as Allura moved to take off her own underwear. Then, they were both left naked, and Allura sat herself back down on his thighs, this time taking his length in hand, causing him to groan and lay back down again. She stroked him slowly, curiously- perhaps Altean anatomy was different?- and ocassionally ran her thumb over the head, swiping the precum off of the tip and down the rest of his length.  
  
 "Is this alright? Can I put it inside of me?" Allura questioned bluntly, and Lance moaned at her words before finding the ability to answer.  
  
"Fuck- _yes_ , jus-just don't let me cum inside you," He said, head tilted back against the floor in pleasure. She  chuckled.  
  
"Obviously," She answered- well, at least one thing was similar in their anatomy.  
  
She brought herself up his body slightly, still holding him in hand, guiding his leaking cocl into her slick heath. It felt... different to anything human, almost ribbed, but these were concerns for later, Allura was currently enveloping one of the most sensitive parts of his body.  
  
 She sat still for a moment, allowing Lance to gain composure. He looked back into her half lidded eyes, his hands on her hips tightening momentarily as he nodded, and she nodded back. They both sighed in appreciation as Allura moved up and sank back down again. She moved in carefully, calculated motions, but eventually gave up, apparently too aroused to care, resigning herself to bouncing up and down on his cock at a breakneck pace, her juices leaking out of her almost constantly as she did so, dripping onto Lances thighs and abdomen.  
  
"I-fuck-I'm close," Lance grunted, and Allura nodded and moaned in agreement, rubbing circles onto what looked like her clit. She came, soon after, pulling off of him as her juices spilled out of her rapidly, Lance coming soon after, completely untouched.  
  
 Allura fell onto Lances chest, both of them panting for breath as they wrapped their arms around each other, Alluras around Lances neck, his own wrapped around her waist, rubbing comforting patterns into her skin with his thumb. Lance knew they'd have to move soon, clean up their mess, maybe take a shower, and talk about what happened- but for now, he could relish in the afterglow along with the woman in his arms.


End file.
